Fears Of Losing You
by CandiiGal
Summary: Nagihiko was enjoying his solitude, thinking of his fears of graduating from Elementary School and losing his friendship with a certain someone. Everything was going smoothly till Rima found him lying in a plot of field. RimaHiko/One-Shot.R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

**Summary: Nagihiko was enjoying his solitude, thinking of his fears of graduating from Elementary School and losing his friendship with a certain someone. Everything was going smoothly till Rima found him lying in a plot of field.**

**Ratings: T**

**A/N: Okay, I've finally written a story based on Nagi's point of view. Please note that I'll be publishing stories slightly slower as I'm currently working on a slightly bigger project than usual. I hope you enjoy this story. It was a little tough writing this one but I liked how it turned out. Enjoy.**

* * *

Fears Of Losing You

Naghiko dropped himself onto the soft grass in the large field, his arms were crossed and placed under his head as a cushion while his legs were stretched out in a comfortable position. He cringed a little as the sun rays shone into his sunset-eyes, and placed a hand in front of his eyes, a soothing and calm sensation sweeping over him. It had been a long time since the last time he had been here, breathing in the smell of chlorophyll with the occasional gentle breeze caressing his face.

He chuckled, watching his two guardian characters playing together happily. Though they were the exact opposite they got along well.

Everything was over now.

In a few weeks time, Tadase, Amu, Rima and him would graduate from elementary school and times when he could enjoy his own solitude would be less frequent. Would anything change after their graduation? He hoped not. At least, they could see Kukai more often now that they were in Middle School but in the downside they weren't going to be Guardians anymore.

To tell the truth, it scared him a little. Everyone surrounding him was changing and sometimes he felt left out with all the changing. He was afraid that after graduating from Elementary School, they would not hang out like they used to. He was afraid of that particular change.

He didn't want to see anyone go, especially her. Yes, especially her...

He narrowed his eyes onto the white fluffy clouds which somehow took the shape of a bunny rabbit. The sounds of laughter grew louder around him.

He let out a tired sigh.

If only he could be as carefree as his guardian characters, he would not need to worry anymore. If only he did not need to care, the heaviness in his heart would be lifted and he could be free. He found his thoughts revolving on one certain person, or to be more specific, a certain girl.

She'd always made life difficult for him, bringing up the subject of 'Nadeshiko' in front of the other guardians, triggering many difficult questions to answer from Yaya and Amu while she hid in a corner, giggling to herself of his reaction to make up an answer for all the ridiculous questions being asked.

That was probably what made her catch his attention in the first place.

Though on the outside, she might look indifferent to her surroundings, deep down he knew that she cared. Whenever one of the guardians got into trouble or when there was an X Egg, her eyes would be lit with a strange glint of fire but it would only lasted for about a second before it died down and she would then revert back to her usual facade.

Time to time he would see that same sparkle whenever she was around Amu or Yaya. Her musical giggles would resonate through the hallways whenever she was seen with either of the girls. To tell the truth, her laughter shared with her best girl pals usually gave a strong tug on his heart strings, it made him feel left out, it made him feel... jealous.

Whenever she was around him, she would always have that same frown plastered on her face or that doubting, distracted look. It bothered him terribly. Was he boring and dull? He'd always tried to brighten the mood up, cracking a joke, just trying to lure out a hint of giggle or amusement but his response was always the same— the brown stony stare of hers with tinge of annoyance.

She seemed to get even more feisty and sarcastic whenever Amu was around him. She probably still didn't trust Amu with him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, sighing, breathing in the strong scent of grass and dirt. A light breeze blew, brushing lightly against his face, sending a few dark strands of hair hovering about in the air. He wished time could stop and he could stay like this forever, with all worries gone.

Something heavy was suddenly pressed against his forehead but the pressure was soon lifted after a few seconds. He opened his eyes, meeting a pair of curious-looking golden-brown ones which put him in a daze for a split second. His eyes widened a little as his mouth formed a small 'o' shape upon recognition. His heart began chanted 'It's her!' non-stop and he couldn't seem to stop its pounding.

"What are you doing, Nagihiko?" she asked in her innocent-like voice of hers. Her head hung above him and for once he didn't sense the usual tint of annoyance in her eyes nor her voice.

"Watching the clouds, care to join me?" He got up, sitting upright and smiled in the usual way he did. His eyes partially closed with his lips slightly curled upwards.

She blushed.

He blinked.

He could have sworn that she had blushed a minute ago, but as soon as he realized it, it was gone. Without saying a word, she settled her small, petite frame beside him, her bag placed on her outstretched legs while her delicate hands were placed over it.

"Yes?" she asked, the annoyance in her voice was back as she realized he had been staring at her the moment she had sat down beside him.

He smiled, "Nothing, it's just so unexpected of you to join me. You'd always bluntly turn me down." he chuckled, watching his guardian characters played with nature.

KusuKusu, Rima's guardian character, gave a giggle and decided that she would join them with all the fun for the time being.

Nagihiko watched Rima as she observed their guardian characters. She gave a small unique smile of hers which never failed to melt his heart in some other way.

"Our guardian characters seem to be getting along." she remarked in a softer voice than her usual one, her eyes never leaving the guardian characters. It seemed that they had started a game of hide-and-seek and KusuKusu was the seeker.

"Yeah." was all that he said, smiling away.

"I-it's not like I care or anything but what were you thinking about just now?" she stuttered.

"You obviously care." he stated, teasingly and earned a glare from the blonde-haired beauty beside him, though her cheeks were stained pink.

"Like I said, it's not like I care or anything but you seemed to be in deep thoughts just now." she said, a little more feisty. He trained his ochre eyes on her, observing her. Her hands were balled up into a fist, clutching tightly onto her bag.

"I was just thinking about graduation."

It was like a bullet shot right through her, her expression fell a little as she lowered her head, her blonde hair forming a curtain in front of her.

"Oh."

"Are you scared?"

There was a long pause. It hung around in the air for a few minutes as she watched their guardian characters playing among themselves care freely. It was only until the question was long forgotten to Naghiko when she replied.

"Yeah." she admitted.

He let out a soft chuckle.

"It's scary, isn't it?" he looked far-out into the horizon, a soft gentle wind picked up his long flowing hair as it began dancing around lightly. "Everyone's changing, I'm afraid that when we attend Middle School, all of us won't be best friends anymore, we'll all just be strangers and as we passed each other in the hallways, we would barely give a nod of recognition. It really scares me."

He paused for awhile before looking up at her, his eyes matching the shade of the sunset in front of them, "Promise me you'll be by my side in Middle School. Promise me at least you'd still be my friend." His heart was pounding loudly against his chest; he could feel the loud thump in his ears.

He watched her intensely, watching how her cheeks and ears began to paint bright pink, watching how she bit her bottom lip as she tried to phrase what she wanted to say. She was so adorable. This was probably a rare sight for him.

"I don't do promises, but..." she started and he felt his heart shattering. His eyes began to lower as his smile started to dissolve."I'd still be by your side anyway."

He felt his smile getting revived and he felt like flying. He grinned brightly at her as he clamped his larger hand over her smaller one, startling her a little.

"Thank you, Rima-chan." She was beet red, right to the end of her hair roots as she turned away from his gaze but didn't bothered to move her hand away from his.

They stood in this position, watching the sunset before them.

At least he still had her. Even with everyone gone, he still had her by his side; at least he had her with him. With her by his side, nothing could possibly go wrong.

_Yet._

* * *

**A/N: Constructive criticsm is definitely welcomed here. Please point out any mistake I have in this story or any parts to improve on, I'd be more than happy to update this story and I would I like to give my friend and unofficial beta reader****, TheGift13 some credit for helping me with this story.**


End file.
